


В эмиграции

by Петух Антон (tonya_the_chicken)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, can be read as romantic idc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonya_the_chicken/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%83%D1%85%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD
Summary: Девушка, наверное, была эмигранткой, так как держала в руках чемодан, а парень местным, ведь вел себя, как дома. Возможно, они познакомились недавно, но юноша все равно говорил с ней как с давним приятелем.
Relationships: Canada & Ukraine (Hetalia)





	В эмиграции

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Pantsu за бета-чтение этой работы

Солнце заходило за горизонт, в последний раз обнимая землю, а луна тихонько выходила из своего дома. В воздухе появилось много мелких букашек, а цветы уже давно прикрыли свои лица лепестками. Трава сонно колыхалась, и только узкая тропа не спала, наблюдая, как светловолосый парень со странной завитушкой куда-то ведет русоволосую девушку, рассказывая разные интересные истории и объясняя привычные в этих краях вещи. Она слушала невнимательно, глядя вперед, а он радостно улыбался и постоянно сменял тему. Девушка, наверное, была эмигранткой, так как держала в руках чемодан, а парень — местным, ведь вел себя как дома. Возможно, они познакомились недавно, но юноша все равно говорил с ней как с давним приятелем.

— Смотри, это прерии, мы так называем степь, — рассказывал канадец, показывая на бескрайние поля, — Мы выращиваем… Ты меня слушаешь?

— Ага, — лениво протянула голубоглазая девушка, шагая за ним.

— Эх, ты, наверное, лучше меня знаешь о зерновых культурах, — почесал голову парень, — Правда, Украина?

— Ага, — так же сказала она. Они взобрались на небольшой холм, с которого открывался чудесный пейзаж. Солнце прощалось с зелеными полями, а трава колыхалась от дыхания теплого ветра. Вдали было видно небольшую деревню, окутанную сном.

— А… О, мы уже почти пришли! — удовлетворенно воскликнул парень, — Там живет очень много украинцев, они любят тебя.

— Весело, — ответила Украина совершенно невесёлым тоном, — Спасибо, Ка…

— Канада, — неожиданно перебил ее юноша.

Украина удивленно посмотрела на него:

— Я знаю, что ты Канада.

— Эм, правда? Я просто привык, что меня никто не замечает, — скромно сказал он, остановившись на тропинке.

— Если бы меня никто не замечал… — задумчиво произнесла украинка, остановившись возле парня, и погрузилась в мечты о счастливой жизни без войн, угроз и надоедливых поклонников.

— Но они все любят тебя. Ну, эти ребята, — попытался утешить девушку Канада, но она только посмотрела на него, хмыкнула и продолжила идти по тропинке. Канада немедленно последовал за ней, рассказывая что-то о прериях, зерне, эмиграции, снеге, зиме, весне, осени и лете. Та шла, не обращая внимания на его разговоры. А тропа начала опускаться вниз. Вероятно, скоро они дойдут до своего пункта назначения. Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, поэтому они, пожалуй, могут кого-то напугать своим поздним визитом. «Но они ведь знают Канаду» — подумала Украина и задумалась о родных краях, что теперь остались без нее. Там, вероятно, даже не заметили, как она уехала. Хотя, возможно, Беларусь заметила. И больше никто.

Украина остановилась и печально посмотрела на юношу, который как раз рассказывал об украинских эмигрантах. Тот сначала не заметил ее взгляд, поэтому продолжал говорить:

— А еще они очень любят меня. Нет, ну они и тебя любят, но они говорят, что любят и тебя, и меня. И вообще…

— Канада, я не хочу жить с тобой, — неожиданно перебила парня украинка, — Я просто не смогу жить в чужом доме, ходить по чужой земле, есть чужой хлеб. Смотреть, как радуются чужие люди, и вспоминать свою землю как нечто далёкое. Думать о том, как там живут мои люди, хорошо им или плохо. Хорошие ли зарплаты, куда они поехали, помнят ли обо мне…

— Я не держу тебя, — тихо сказал Канада.

— Я знаю. Но поехать домой не смогу. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Парень уже открыл рот — наверное для того, чтобы спросить о причине расставания с родной землей, - но, увидев слезы в ее глазах, молча продолжил идти. Она пошла за ним, время от времени шмыгая и прикладывая к лицу платок. Позже, поняв, что успокоиться не сможет, прижала правую руку к глазам, вероятно, для того, чтобы Канада не увидел ее слез. Но он видел их. И в глубине души винил себя.

… Спустя несколько минут они вошли в деревню, а солнце уже совсем скрылось. Постучали в первую хижину, навстречу вышла женщина среднего роста. Приняла она их радостно и вскоре Украина спала в теплой постели, а юноша шагал под звездным небом домой.


End file.
